Zack and Starr:Forever Love!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a new story I came up with it. This is about two popular OC's, Zack Wehrenburg(Celrock) and Starr Pickles(LilNate13) first meeting together and they falling in love with each other. You will see the connection between them like never before. And I hope you guys love this new story of mines and I will continue this story later. Zack Starr Ztarr!
1. Chapter 1

_**Zack and Starr: Forever Love!**_

_**This is my new fanfic of Rugrats/All Grown Up! And this is the first ever of doing a story about two OC's of Starr Pickles (LilNate13) and Zack Whrenburg (Celrock) as they dealing with lives and situation along with their relationship with each other. **_

_**Plus The Rugrats gang along with Peter Albany(TCKing12), Ben and Jamie(Rigbyrules123), Natalie Bishop (EmmaPickles) and My OC's will be apart of this story. Plus, I mention Jesse Barrow who is own by Jesse Barrow hopfully I will bring him back when he write more stories of Rugrats Fanfiction. **_

_**I hope everyone love this story and enjoy getting use of Zack and Starr as you fall in love with their relationship. **_

_**Chapter 1: First met.**_

**_Starr POV_**

Starr Pickles is the daughter of Stu and Didi Pickles and she also Bruce, Tommy, and Dil's little sister. Starr is sixteen years old. She has long blonde hair, has blue eyes, and has a nice body shape. Starr has a pet named Spike. She has two best friends named Jamie and CeCe and her favorite color Blue most of the time but sometime she likes purple. Starr sometimes hang around with Dil, and Tommy along with their friends, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Peter, Natalie, Summer, Angelica, Susie and sometimes Cree when they are speaking to each other. And also she do hang around with Jesse Barrow but, Jesse move away to Flordia to go to another school, Starr was kind of sad that Jesse move away but hopfully he will be back soon. Starr, CeCe and Jamie were doing their homework together as they was talking about boyfriends. Jamie was dating Ben while CeCe was dating Dil. But Starr waas the only one without a boyfriend.

" Oh my god! Ben has a soccer game coming up this spring and I can't wait!" Jamie was getting excited.

" I know Dil got a Basketball game coming up next week and we are going to go on a date before the game. " CeCe replied as she got so happy but she look at her friend, Starr who looks very upset with a boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry Starr." CeCe apologies.

" For what? You and Dil were meant to be together and so do you Jamie and Ben. I just hope one day I will find somebody. "

" And you will." said CeCe. " Trust me there's a lucky guy out there who is very charming and would love to date you."

" CeCe is right Starr." Jamie agrees with CeCe you can't just sit back and hide forever!"

Starr nods her head, " I know and yes I have to get out more. I just hope I find my Prince Charming."

_**Zack POV**_

Zack Wehrenburg is the son of Cathy and Micheal Wehrenburg. He has a Aunt named Celeste and his grandparents named Steve and Mary Wehrenburg. Zack has short blonde hair with blue eyes, muscular, very athletic. Zack is a friend of Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Peter, Susie, Cree, Summer, and Angelica. Zack heard about Dil and Tommy's little sister, Starr but never met her before.

Zack Wehrenburg was working out in his own work out room at his house as he was lifting weights and listen to his Mp3 player listen to rap music like Jay-Z or Lil Wayne. Zack is shirtless as he was sweating showing all of his muscular body abs. His mother, Cathy Wehrenburg came in the work out room as she was trying to get his attention. Cathy unplug the headphones.

" Hey! I was listen to that." said Zack.

" Now your not! Your friend, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Peter are here!" said Cathy.

" Oh shit." Zack cursed as he forgot he was talking to his mom.

" Excuse me mister?" his mother, Cathy questioned.

" Sorry mom, but, I suppose to get dress to meet back over to Tommy's place and hopefully I will finally get to meet Starr for the first time." Zack explained.

" Yeah, you better wash up because no girl want to smell a musty man, ask your father it took him a long time to talk to me." said Cathy.

Zack hurried and was getting ready to take a shower while Cathy tells his friends that he is taking a shower.

_**Starr POV**_

Starr Pickles finally got a text message from her brother, Tommy saying that him, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Peter and their friend, Zack will be home in the few minutes. Starr was wondering why did he warn her about him and his friends are coming over in a few minute? Starr was thinking it was very odd.

" That's weird! Why did Tommy warn me that him and his friends are going to be here?" Starr questioned.

" Dil coming also? I can't not wait for my baby to come home!" CeCe was blushing.

" Why did he warn you about him and his friends?" Jamie questioned.

Starr shook her head as she was very clueless, " I don't know! Maybe he want me to meet his friend, Zack since I haven't meet him yet." Starr was questioned. " I bet he's uncool and probably a geek like my brother." Starr laughed.

" No kidding! All your brother friends are loser." Jamie laughed along with Starr.

" I know right? And they are not even attractive." CeCe commented.

" You guys have to be nice ok?" Starr told the girls.

Suddenly, Tommy yelled Starr name and tell her to come downstairs.

" Be right down!" said Starr." Remember! Be nice."

" Ok fine!" said Jamie.

" We will see what we can do." CeCe rolled her eyes.

" Thanks guys." Starr thank them as they all went downstairs to meet Tommy and his friends.

" Hey guys!" said Starr.

" What's going on Starr!" said Peter.

" Good! How you?" Starr questioned. " Have you heard from Jesse yet?"

" Not since last week. But he's ok for now but he's liking school up there." Peter replied.

" That's good!" Starr smiled.

Tommy walk up to Starr and told her that Zack wants to meet her.

" For what? I got plans Tommy!" Starr told Tommy.

" Just for one second." Tommy pleased her.

" Ok. Fine!" Starr answered. " Where is he?" Starr questioned.

" I'm right here." Zack answered as he was walking up to Starr as he was wearing an causal clothes and he was grinning really heard at Starr but, Starr froze as she was falling in love with him already. Before Starr could say anything, CeCe and Jamie commented.

" Damn he's fine!" they said it at the same time. But, Dil was looking mad at CeCe as CeCe apologizes. My bad baby! I'm so sorry."

" I'm Zack Wehrenburg." Zack introduce his name as he shake her hand.

" I'm um... What's my name again?" Starr asks everybody.

" STARR!" Everybody shouted.

" I knew that." Starr blushed.

" If you knew that then why did you asks us anyway?" CeCe questioned.

" Shut up CeCe!" said Starr as she was blushing at Zack as Zack smiled at Starr.

To Be Continued...

What you guys think about this new Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfic? Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zack and Starr: Forever Love!**_

_**This is my new fanfic of Rugrats/All Grown Up! And this is the first ever of doing a story about two OC's of Starr Pickles (LilNate13) and Zack Whrenburg (Celrock) as they dealing with lives and situation along with their relationship with each other. **_

_**Plus The Rugrats gang along with Peter Albany(TCKing12), Ben and Jamie(Rigbyrules123), Natalie Bishop (EmmaPickles) and My OC's will be apart of this story. Plus, I mention Jesse Barrow who is own by Jesse Barrow hopfully I will bring him back when he write more stories of Rugrats Fanfiction. **_

_**I hope everyone love this story and enjoy getting use of Zack and Starr as you fall in love with their relationship. **_

_**Chapter 2: Crush**_

_**Zack POV **_

As Zack and the gang was waiting on Starr and her friends to come down stairs,Zack was just freaking out. Zack was making sure was my breath was ok or how do he was keep spraying Ax spray on himself as Dil, Tommy and the rest of the gang just look at Zack and wonder that he was ok.

" Dude, are you okay?" Dil questioned.

" Yeah, you been acting weird lately!" Tommy replied.

Zack nods his head, " I'm fine man." Zack lied. " Why you guys are asking me these question?"

" Then, why are your legs shaking huh?" Dil questioned as he point out his legs as it was shaking.

Zack notice his legs was shaking as he stop himself, " I was just doing that for fun."

" You nervous about seeing Starr." Peter bust out Zack.

" Am not!" Zack yelled.

" Are too!" Peter replied.

" Zack if you feel uncomfortable to see my sister, you are more welcome to leave." said Tommy.

Zack shook his head, " No Tommy, it's fine! I'm ok now!"

" Alright." Tommy replied as he called his sister, Starr come out.

Then, Zack saw a beautiful Goldie blonde who has the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. As Zack vision her that background was white as red roses was flying around her as the wind blew her Goldie blonde hair as her hair made it sparkle and glitter. The way Starr was walking it was like in slow motion like in "Sailor Moon" Uranus and Neptune when they was walking by in slow motion. Zack was in love and he couldn't wait to meet her.

" Hey guys!" said Starr.

" What's going on Starr!" said Peter.

" Good! How are you?" Starr questioned. " Have you heard from Jesse?"

" Not since last week. But, he's ok for now but he's liking school up there." Peter replied.

That's good!" Starr smiled.

Tommy walk up to Starr and told her that Zack want to meet her.

" For what? I got plans Tommy! Starr told Tommy.

" Just for one second." Tommy pleased her.

" Ok fine." Starr answered. " Where is he?" Starr questioned.

" I'm right here." Zack answered as he was walking up to Starr as he was wearing a casual clothes as he was grinning at her as Starr froze as they both was falling in love with each other. Before Starr could say anything, CeCe and Jamie commented.

" Damn he's fine!" CeCe and Jamie both say it at the same time. But, Dil was look angry at CeCe as CeCe apologizes.

" My bad baby, I'm so sorry!" said CeCe.

" I'm Zack Wehrenburg." Zack introduce himself to Starr as he shake her hand.

" I'm um...What's my name again?" Starr questioned.

" STARR!" Everybody yelled.

" I knew that." Starr blushed.

" If you knew that, why did you asks us anyway?" CeCe questioned.

" Shut up CeCe!" said Starr as she was blushing at Zack as Zack smiled at her. " So, where you from?" she asked.

" Massachusetts." Zack answered.

" Oh! That's cool!" Starr smiled. " So, when did you move here?"

" About three weeks ago." Zack answered.

" Cool! You are going to love Reptar City!"

" Tommy and Dil never told me how Beautiful is their little sister. You look wonderful!" Zack was flirting on Starr.

" Thank you!" Starr face was turning red as she was blushing really hard.

Tommy notice this conversation between Zack and Starr is going too far as Tommy tries to break up the conversation between them.

" Hey, I'm so glad that you two have finally met." said Tommy. " Hey, Zack you still down to play basketball with us?" Tommy asked.

" Sorry man, I got plans." Zack replied.

" Hey Zack do you want to want to go to the movies with me?" Starr asked Zack.

" Sure!" Zack answered.

Tommy and Dil was freaking out as they were just looking at Zack like really.

" What? You say you already have plans? Tommy questioned.

" So, why did you say yes?" Dil questioned.

" I can't say no to a beautiful girl." Zack answered.

" She evil!" Dil answered.

" Really?" Starr gave Dil the mean look.

" Don't talk like that to your sister." said Zack. " Come on Starr, let's go to the Java Lava."

" Later Boys!" Starr wave at Tommy and Dil as they were confused along with Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Peter. As soon they left, Tommy questioned everybody.

" What just happened?" Tommy asked.

" Looks like you got played my friend." Phil answered as he was on his tablet.

" Love in first sight actually existed. Pretty romantic!" Jamie said.

" Looks like that Zack and Starr will be together after all." Chuckie replied.

" No there not! We are going to make them hate each other." Tommy replied.

" How? Peter questioned.

" I don't know but, I will find a way." Tommy promised.

" Hey guys! Check this out! There's a website called "Fanfiction" and there's a cool story called: "Rugrats: Growing Up!"

" I heard about Rugrats: Growing Up! I'm on chapter 45 and so far it's really good!" Chuckie replied.

" Who cares about Fanfiction! We got bigger problem to worried about!" Lil said.

" Lil right! We need to get Zack and Starr hate each other." said Tommy.

CeCe step up along with Kimi and Jamie as they weren't happy about this plan to get Zack and Starr to hate each other.

"Why can't you just let your sister be happy Tommy!" CeCe questioned him. " Starr really do like Zack and he likes her! Why you want to ruin that? Just because Zack don't have time for you doesn't mean you ruin somebody love life!" CeCe was making a point.

" CeCe is right! You should atleast let you sister be happy for once." Kimi replied.

" She always happy!" Dil explained to Kimi. " She gets stuff from mom and dad whatever she wants!"

" Do she ever have a boyfriend?" Kimi questioned. " Starr didn't try to ruin you and CeCe relationship and CeCe is her best friend." Kimi pointed that out.

" And she sure didn't! She wants us to be happy and I promise her that I will never leave you will another guy. I love you!" CeCe confess to Dil. " How come you can't do the same for her?" CeCe questioned him as Dil was looking pretty lost as he felt CeCe felling heartbroken.

_**Starr POV**_

Zack and Starr was getting popcorn and drinks as they was going to see "Planet of the Reptars". Zack and Starr grew up watching Reptar since they were babies. They was just having a conversation about Reptar.

" Have you seen Reptar on Ice?" Zack questioned.

Starr nods her head, " Of course! I was there."

" Really? Have you seen some babies were on ice with Reptar?" Zack questioned.

Starr nodded her head, " Yeap! And those kids were my brothers, Tommy and Dil along with Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Jesse." Starr revealed.

Zack was shock as he heard that those babies on TV back in the November the 8th, 1992 were really Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Jesse. " Wow! didn't notice that." he laughed.

" Yeah! my brothers and their friends are kind of weird!" Starr laughed.

" Hey, I was wondering. will go with me to Reptar on Ice with me and the guys?" Zack asked her.

" Are you sure they will be ok with it?" Starr questioned.

" Who cares if they don't! I'm still taking you." Zack replied.

" In that case I will." Starr smiled with delight as they were both staring at each other but, suddenly, someone shove Starr in the shoulder as she waste soft Coke soda on her shirt as it turns out to be Cree Carmichael along with her friend, Eva Marie and Nikki Dallas. Cree was wearing a short white top that say "GB" with pink and silver glitter writing and on the back it say " GirlBye!" in pink and silver glittered writing with blue diem Apple Bottom slim jeans with black high heels as her hair was brown mixed with blonde as she has her hair done while Eva Marie has long curly red hair with a short black top with black slim leggings and a pair of black heels and Nikki Dallas was wearing a beautiful black dress with black heels on. As Nikki Dallas has long brunette hair color.

Starr look at Cree as she was speaking to her, " Dang! Excuse you!"

" No Excuse you!" said Cree as she snap her finger at Starr and wave her hand as it almost hot Starr's face, " Girl Bye!"

" What!" Starr walk up to her.

" What? Do you got a problem Bo-Bo?" Cree rolled her eyes at Starr.

" You better apologizes to me!" yelled Starr.

" What if she doesn't?" Nikki questioned Starr. " What you going do? Cry to your mommie and daddy to help you?"

Zack move Starr to the side and told the girls to back off.

" Who the f ck you think you is?" Eva questioned Zack.

" Damn your fine! Who is you?" Cree asked him.

" It's none of your damn business." Starr told Cree.

" Whatever! Girlbye!" Cree told Starr. " I'm Cree Carmichael, I will see you soon "Superman" Cree was flirting with Zack as her and her friends walk off away from them.

" She mad me sick!" Starr told Zack.

" It will get better soon!" Zack promised her. " How about you go clean up in the bathroom and I'll wait for you when you come out.

" Okay!" Starr smiled.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zack and Starr: Forever Love!**_

_**This is my new fanfic of Rugrats/All Grown Up! And this is the first ever of doing a story about two OC's of Starr Pickles (LilNate13) and Zack Whrenburg (Celrock) as they dealing with lives and situation along with their relationship with each other. **_

_**Plus The Rugrats gang along with Peter Albany(TCKing12), Ben and Jamie(Rigbyrules123), Natalie Bishop (EmmaPickles) and My OC's will be apart of this story. Plus, I mention Jesse Barrow who is own by Jesse Barrow hopfully I will bring him back when he write more stories of Rugrats Fanfiction. **_

_**I hope everyone love this story and enjoy getting use of Zack and Starr as you fall in love with their relationship. **_

_**Chapter 3: Reptar on Ice! **_

_**Zack POV**_

Today is the day of Reptar on Ice! Reptar City always do a Reptar on Ice every year! Zack wants to plan a romantic date with Starr. Zack really do loves Starr ever since he meet her. Zack and Starr was dress up warm as they were wearing their ice skates along with everybody else of Reptar City. Zack was started talking to her about the Reptar on Ice!

" Kind of crowded isn't it?" asked Zack.

" I'll say, It's a lot crowded here!" Starr replied. " I'm just glad that we are finally alone away from my two brothers and their friends."

" Me too!" Zack laughed along with Starr as They heard Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Peter, Kimi, CeCe, Jamie and Ben having trouble with their skates as they were about to run into Zack and Starr.

" Move out the way!" yelled CeCe.

" Watch out!" yelled Tommy as they still ran into Zack and Starr as they all fell on the ice.

" Hello sis!" said Dil.

" Shut up Dylan!" Starr argue at Dil.

Suddenly, Cree Carmichael shows up with her friends, Eva Marie and Nikki Dallas shows up with their matching snow outfit as they wearing the color pink. But, they all have a different logo on the back of their jacket. Eva Marie jacket say " Al red everything!" Nikki Dallas jacket say " Fearless Nikki" and Cree jacket say, "GirlBye!". Cree, Eva and Nikki was laughing at Starr along with the other Rugrats gang as they were on the ground of the ice.

" Something haven't change huh Nikki?" said Eva.

" I'll say! What a loser!" Nikki replied.

" Looks like I'm way better than Pickles." Cree told Starr. " Two words: GirlBye!" Cree snap her fingers as her and her friends skate off.

" So, how were you guys?" Tommy asked. " Having fun?"

" Having fun?" Starr questioned her brother, Tommy as she got up along with the rest of the rugrats. " You guys ruin everything! Why?"

" We just want to spend time with you sis along with Zack." Dil told Starr.

" Seriously? Do you guys really think that I believe you?" Starr was getting angry.

" Starr come down." CeCe told Starr as Starr jerk away from her, " You all people! I will never expect that my best friend will treat me like this!" Starr was so pissed off at CeCe. " Well, you dating my brother, Dill so, that's why."

" Starr, cut us some slack." Jamie told Starr.

" Cut you guys some slack? You know what? I wish I wasn't friends with you guys in the first place! Stay out of my life!" Starr yelled at Jamie and CeCe as she walks away from them as Zack follow Starr.

Dil tries to comfort CeCe as CeCe tells Dil that she wants to be alone.

CeCe walks off as she was crying into tears. Then, Jamie walks another different direction as she was hurt also.

The Three Best Friend split apart! And goes in their separate ways.

Dil push Tommy as he told him it was his fault, " This is all your fault! You were so obsessed with having Starr and Zack to break apart and you cause Starr, CeCe and Jamie's friendship!" yelled Dil.

" You better fix this." Ben demanded Tommy as Ben, Dil, Peter, Phil, Chuckie, and Kimi walk off.

Lil walk up to Tommy as she hugged him to comfort him. " It's ok Tommy, I'm always here for you."

" I know you will." Tommy replied as they share a kiss.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Zack and Starr: Forever Love!**_

_**This is my new fanfic of Rugrats/All Grown Up! And this is the first ever of doing a story about two OC's of Starr Pickles (LilNate13) and Zack Whrenburg (Celrock) as they dealing with lives and situation along with their relationship with each other. **_

_**Plus The Rugrats gang along with Peter Albany(TCKing12), Ben and Jamie(Rigbyrules123), Natalie Bishop (EmmaPickles) and My OC's will be apart of this story. Plus, I mention Jesse Barrow who is own by Jesse Barrow hopfully I will bring him back when he write more stories of Rugrats Fanfiction. **_

_**I hope everyone love this story and enjoy getting use of Zack and Starr as you fall in love with their relationship. **_

_**Chapter 4: Not Trusted!**_

_**Starr POV**_

Starr was in her room listen to " All That Matters" by Justin Beiber. Starr was upset and was embarrassed of her brothers and their friends for ruin her date with Zack. Mostly, it's all Tommy fault because he ruin it for her and Zack and now people are going to laugh at her for life including, Cree, Nikki Dallas and Eva Marie.

Tommy came by her door as he went to knock on the door, " Hey, can I come in?"

Starr look at him with a mean look as she threw a pillow at him, " Go away! You ruin everything!"

" Starr, I came to apologizes to you!" said Tommy.

" Well too late!" yelled Starr as she slam the door in his face.

" How can I make it up to you?" Tommy asked. " What you want me to do?"

" You can disappear forever, I'll be happy." Starr answered.

" Come on Starr." Tommy beg her forgiveness.

" Forget it!" yelled Starr. " I wish you wasn't my brother! I hate you!" Starr cried to her pillow as Tommy was feeling so bad as he was just gloomy and just walks away from her door.

_**Zack POV**_

Zack Wehrenburg was shooting hoops as he was playing basketball by himself. Zack either play basketball or just exercise when he was in a stressful mode. Zack couldn't believe that his friends were trying to mess up him and Starr date together. Zack will never forgive after they embarrassed him and Starr in front of everybody in school! So, now, people really going to talk about them for sure. Zack just can't believe that Tommy would have something to do with this. Tommy was his best bud! So, it's hard for Zack to trust anyone.

Zack was shirtless as he was showing his muscular arms as his veins was popping out with a six pack abs as he was started to sweated. He was wearing a blue and white Nike shorts with a black pair of Jordans.

Zack's father, Micheal Wehrenburg drove up as he was driving a Ford 2015 Shelby GT350 Mustang that hasn't been out yet. Zack was shock as he see his dad driving a brand new car as his father spoke to him.

" Hey son!" said his father.

" Hey, dad! Cool ride!" Zack replied. " This haven't been out yet." Zack was shock.

Zack's father nods his head as he smiled, " I know! That's why I'm giving it to you." his father answered as Zack was in total of shock.

" What? Are you serious?" asked Zack.

" Of course! You deserve it! You and friends can go out with this bad boy and plus, you can take Starr to Prom to be your date with this new car." his father smiled.

" Thanks dad, but, I'm not friends with them." said Zack.

" Why not?" his father, Micheal asked.

" Because they ruin my date with Starr as they were trying to get us to hate each other." said Zack.

" What?" asked Micheal.

" Yeah, That's what I thought too." Zack was getting as he was still shooting hoops.

" " It must be a reason." said Micheal.

" Oh it's a reason! The fact that my best friend don't want me to date his sister, Starr Pickles. But, hey he won." Zack said.

" No, he didn't! Don't give up on love!" his fath, Micheal told him, " You too were meant to be together! Don't give up! Fight for her."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Zack and Starr: Forever Love!**_

_**This is my new fanfic of Rugrats/All Grown Up! And this is the first ever of doing a story about two OC's of Starr Pickles (LilNate13) and Zack Whrenburg (Celrock) as they dealing with lives and situation along with their relationship with each other. **_

_**Plus The Rugrats gang along with Peter Albany(TCKing12), Ben and Jamie(Rigbyrules123), Natalie Bishop (EmmaPickles) and My OC's will be apart of this story. Plus, I mention Jesse Barrow who is own by Jesse Barrow hopfully I will bring him back when he write more stories of Rugrats Fanfiction. **_

_**A/N: Since this a new year! I'm going to skip ahead as I will get to the Prom scene. I'm going to make this chapter very intersting I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5: The Prom**_

Tonight is the Reptar High Prom night as everyone is having a good time. CeCe, Dil, Jesse, Rosa, Ben, and Jamie was waiting on Zack and Starr as they was wondering what taking them so long. Jesse Barrow finally came back for his girlfriend, Rosa's prom. Jesse have a nice hair cut as he have dyed his hair a little light brown, Jesse is the same except he got a little taller then the last time they saw him. Both Zack and Starr doesn't know that Jesse is back! They want it to make it a surprise.

Dil was wearing a nice tux with a pink as he was matching with his girlfriend, CeCe along with a dressy black shoes while CeCe was wearing a beautiful pink sparkling dress with a pair of silver heels as she had her hair done.

Jesse was wearing a tux also and was wearing a red tie as he was matching with his girlfriend, Rosa. Wearing a pair of dressy shoe as he put on a Axe colone spray to make himself smell good. While Rosa was wearing a hot sexy red dress with a pair of black heels on. Rosa's black hair was all curl up as she look beautiful as ever.

Ben was wearing a black vest with a green dressy shirt as he was matching with his girlfriend, Jamie. with black pants and a pair of dressy shoes. Jamie was wearing a beautiful green dress and a pair of silver heels. Jamie dyed her hair light red looking as she was wearing a gold sunglasses with her gold brass nuckle that say " Boss".

" Man, Where Zack and Starr?" asked Jesse. " I thought they was going to be here by now?"

" They suppose to be here by now." said CeCe as she trying to call Starr on her cellphone. " Starr, where are you guys? We are waiting on you."

Suddenlly, a Ford 2015 Shelby GT350 Mustang was driving up as Dil, CeCe, Jesse, Rosa, Ben, and Jamie was wondering who ride is that. Someone open the door from the driver side as they was about to get out the car. It turns out to be Zack as he was wearing a white dressy shirt with a light blue vest, a pair of white pants and a pair of white dressy shoe as he was all clean up. All the guys was freaking out to see Zack driving the car.

Zack open the door from the passenger side as Starr got out from the car as she was looking Beautiful also. Starr was wearing a light blue long dress remind of like... Disney Cinderella with her glass slippers and her blonde hair was in a style like Cinderella. Starr look truely look like a princess.

" Hey guys! I told you you we was coming." said Starr.

" Starr!" screamed CeCe, Jamie, and Rosa as they rush and hugged Starr and was telling her that her dress looks beautiful. Zack was surprise to see his bestfriend, Jesse Barrow back from New York Academy.

" Jesse?" say Zack as Starr has to look as she was shock to see Jesse back also.

" It's me Zack-Man!" Jesse answered as Zack ran to rush to hugged Jesse.

" Jesse you're back! How come you didn't tell me that you was coming back?" asked Zack.

" I want it to be a surprise." Jesse answered. " Do you really think that I'm going to miss Prom night? Also nice ride!"

" Thanks! My dad gave that to me." Zack answered.

" No way! Mr. W gave you that hot ride?" Ben questioned. " Dude, that's awesome!"

" Thanks man! This will definely be the best night of our lives!" said Zack. " Here will all my friends and the best girl in the world." Starr was blushing as she gave Zack a kiss and then hugged Jesse as she was glad to have him back also.

" What are you guys waiting for? Let's Party!" said Jamie as they all walk into the Royal Ball.

They all walk in as they see how big the place is. It's a big royal ball that you seen on T.V! It's like a fairy tale dream true as they feel like Royality.

" Wow! This is amaizing!" said Starr.

" You can say that again girlfriend." CeCe laughed. " Oh there's Tommy, Lil, Chuckie, and Natalie." CeCe was pointing at them as Starr saw them but she was still mad at her brother, Tommy for embarrssed her.

" Let's dance!" Starr told them as she rolled her eyes at Tommy.

_**Mean Girls POV**_

Cree Carmicheal came out with her girls, Eva Marie and Nikki Dallas as they look lovely. Cree was wearing a beautiful white dress that kinda show her boobs alittle bit with a pair of high white heels. Cree has long blondish/black hair as she looks beautiful with her make-up on.

Eva Marie was wearing a sexy black dress as her red hair was in a style. and a pair of black high heels on. As she looks stunning.

Nikki Dallas was wearing a beautiful red dress with black high heels on as she had her Long Burnette hair curl up. The girls watches Zack and Starr on the dance floor as Cree was getting so jealous as she wants to be Zack's girlfriend not Starr.

" Really? This Bitch thinks she is thebombdotcom just because she wearing beautiful dress that looks like a Cinderella and have the perfect guy? We need to fix this!" said Cree.

" I can honesty agree with you Cree, this should be your happily ever after! Not no freaking twinkle little Starr!" said Nikki.

" What's our plan?" asked Eva.

" We are going pour seaweed all over the dance floor and it will ruin Starr's dress." Cree was laughing along with the other girls.

" Pay back is a bitch!" Cree say her final word.

_**A Mysterious guy POV**_

There was a guy that was wearing a black jacket with black pants and black shoes as he was wearing a mask on his head that looks like a Tommy Pickles face. The guy was stairing at a photo of a old picture of Zack's parents, Mike and Cathy Whrenburg along with Zack and his unknown twin brother? When they was like five or six.

The guy looks angry as he finally speak, " I will destroy you Zack Whrenburg! My dear Brother!" as he started laughing.

To Be Continued...


End file.
